Venom: First Host Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * * Papa Smurf * ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Races and Species: * * * * * Smurfs * * Numerous unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ** *** * ** * * Unnamed planet * Items: * * * Flash's prosthetic legs Events: * Kree/Skrull War | Synopsis1 = As Eddie Brock regains consciousness, he notes he's been hit by a lot of things that should have killed him, but that nothing - not even Thanos' fist - compared to the Skrull warrior's weapon - which temporarily severed his bond to the Venom symbiote. The Venom symbiote urges him to help the Kree warrior, who it states it can feel is a hero. Eddie reluctantly acquiesces, stopping the Skrull warrior - M'lanz - from killing the Kree - Tel-Kar. Venom asks Tel-Kar why he seems so familiar, but is interrupted when M'lanz uses a severed high-voltage cable to electrocute him. Seizing M'lanz's weapon, Tel-Kar tells her she shouldn't have followed him. She uses her shapeshifting powers to knock him over, but Venom uses a webline to pull him to safety before overturning a water tower onto her and electrocuting her. Tel-Kar marvels at the symbiote's new abilities, but Venom interrupts and asks why they were attacked by a Skrull, what he is doing on Earth, and why he seems so familiar. Tel-Kar starts to explain, but passes out from blood loss due to an injury sustained in combat. At Alchemax, Liz Allan storms down a hallway towards the astrobiology department, furiously muttering to herself that Dr. Steven is trying to hide from her and hasn't updated her on his progress. She opens the door to see Dr. Steven performing surgery on Tel-Kar, and furiously calls Eddie into her office; where she berates him for treating her company like a daycare and walk-in clinic, telling him to take the infant symbiote and Kree soldier and leave before every superpowered being in the universe attacks. Tel-Kar interrupts and formally introduces himself, thanking Eddie for saving his life. He explains that he was a soldier for the Kree Empire during the Kree-Skrull War, chosen for a supersoldier program that involved bonding to an amorphous symbiotic creature. However, he had been forced to leave the symbiote behind when his cover was blown, and returned to the Kree only to find a tyrannical zealot had seized control. Branded a traitor, Tel-Kar had been turned over to the Skrull as a bargaining chip, and had spent years imprisoned and tortured. Eventually escaping, he had aimlessly roamed the galaxy until he had heard stories of a heroic human bonded to a symbiote, keeping peace throughout the galaxy. On the off chance that the symbiote was his, Tel-Kar had set out for Earth, but had been tailed by the Skrull warrior M'lanz. Eddie remarks that what he's saying seems familiar but that the symbiote can't remember him, and Tel-Kar states that part of their training involved potent memory suppression techniques to protect against interrogation. The symbiote suddenly regains its memories of Tel-Kar, engulfing Eddie as it begins crying. It reaches out a tendril and engulfs Tel-Kar's hand, the Kree soldier greeting it as an old friend. Tel-Kar asks for Eddie to return the Venom symbiote to him, intending to resume roaming the stars and restoring peace to the galaxy despite the loss of the Empire he had fought for. Eddie says that it's not his call to make, the Venom symbiote releasing Tel-Kar and saying that it wants to stay with Eddie. Tel-Kar graciously accepts the symbiote's decision, remarking that Eddie must be a great man for the symbiote to prefer him; but Venom replies that Eddie is not a great man but together he and the symbiote make something more. Tel-Kar asks Liz if he correctly heard her mention a symbiote spawn, but before she can reply he abruptly throws her through the window. Venom catches her with weblines, but she yells at him that Tel-Kar is going for the offspring. In Alchemax's astrobiology lab, Dr. Steven watches as Tel-Kar rips open the baby symbiote's storage tank, powerless to stop him. Venom bursts through the observation window, roaring for Tel-Kar to stop and protesting that the infant symbiote is too young to be useful to Tel-Kar. Tel-Kar cruelly smiles and presents Venom with an ultimatum: either the Venom symbiote willingly returns to him, or he bonds to the offspring and corrupts it into a monster. Despite Eddie urging it to stay and fight, the Venom symbiote begrudgingly separates from him to protect its offspring, vowing to find a way to return to him. Eddie angrily tells Tel-Kar that the symbiote will never help him, but Tel-Kar gloatingly states Eddie's wrong as the symbiote forms into a ball - glowing blue Kree sigils appearing around it. The symbiote bonds to Tel-Kar, who smugly tells Eddie to be proud that the Venom symbiote will be used to restore peace to the galaxy. As he leaves through the window, Tel-Kar casually tosses the baby symbiote over his shoulder, Eddie catching it. Kneeling amidst the broken glass, Eddie gently cradles the baby symbiote as he mutters to it and himself that everything will be okay. | Solicit = • The mystery of VENOM’S first host continues to unfold as EDDIE and the VENOM are ambushed by a Skrull only to be saved by an unlikely ally, a Kree soldier named TEL-KAR! • But why are these two following Eddie? And why did TEL-KAR call it HIS symbiote? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * - * | Links = }} Category:Kree-Skrull War